


Widow's Hope

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Ficlet, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha encounters an unusual watchdog while investigating an arms dealer, then encounters an equally strange 'rescuer'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widow's Hope

Widow's Hope

 

Natasha cursed under her breath as she ejected the spent magazines from her guns and reloaded.

She didn’t know what she was up against, but it was more than SHIELD had anticipated when they’d sent her after this arms dealer.

Tessa, was the name she gave the world.

And apparently she had something dangerous providing security for her. 

Massive, and almost ape-like, it had glowing green eyes on its forehead, and was possessed of almost Hulk-like strength.

Her bullets were simply bouncing off its hide, and she didn’t fancy getting close enough to try her Bites.

The creature was getting closer, and she shook her head as she attached the souped up, Stark-made power packs to her Bites. 

If she went down, she wasn’t going down without leaving a mark.

A brazen yell suddenly filled the air, and it echoed around her as a tall, well-built black man charged into the alleyway, slamming into the side of the creature and knocking it to the ground.

He drew a freaking cavalry sabre from his belt and held it between himself and the creature while circling round to help Natasha to her feet. 

The creature snorted, pawing at the ground while glaring at them. 

They looked at each other and came to an immediate agreement. They turned and ran.

A roar blared out after them, and they threw themselves to both sides, Natasha’s Bites sinking into one leg as the man’s sabre cut at the other.

The creature collapsed with a bellow of pain, and before it could move or react the man’s sabre whirled, and blood sprayed as he took its head off.

A small, silvery coin bounced out from the corpse, and rolled to a stop by Natasha’s hand. She reached out for it reflexively, but stopped at a sudden cry from the man.

He took a strangely embroidered cloth from his pocket and wrapped the coin in it, then tucked it securely into a pouch on his belt. Then nodded to her respectfully.

"Widow."

Her eyes narrowed at the accent, and between that and the sword she placed him, and nodded in return.

"Knight."

They parted ways, and Natasha headed for her SHIELD extraction point.

So Tessa had a Fallen playing watchdog for her?

That was interesting information.


End file.
